Gravity Falls - The Lost Travelers
by diarya8
Summary: Two brothers and an aunt travel through the magnificent Gravity Falls. Exploring strange things, and going through the summer while it lasts. But once they get lost, they'll need some help. While Gideon plots to escape prison with the help of Dipper and Mable?


It was a few weeks after that crazy old man stole my backpack. It had all the supplies, consumers, e.t.c... Now we're stuck in this old, crummy abandoned cabin. My Aunt Sherline suggested we go hiking, but no. We're stuck in a forest of Gravity Falls. If that's not creepy or scary to you, then I don't know what is. The tall, large pine trees overhang above our heads like a dark shadow storm dashing towards us. Everything was so intricate around here. Not that complicated, but just a few mysterious things were. The people, the town, practically this cabin right here. My 15 year old brother who loves to go outdoors, hates this very moment right now. My Aunt Sherline doesn't care about me having fun, she just cares about what my brother thinks all the time. One time, I had to go through a pretty freaky ride just because my brother wanted to go on it. It's all about him him him, what about me me me? Anyways, the newspaper rolled in. Some weird physcic kid got arrested because he had cameras all over town. Boy, that might be the greatest news I've heard ever at this moment in time.

"So, Merlie. What are you going to do when we get out this dang forest and into town?" Aunt Sherline questioned. I rolled my eyes at the response and put my hand on my chin.

"Actually, I haven't thought about it. Maybe just meet some new people and that's it," I responded. I've always wanted souvenir from any type of town. But ever since Dad died and Mom had to go to the military. I just wanted nothing but no trouble around anywhere. Hiking, I like that. It gets me very calm and pleased at the same time. No noises but nature, no annoying brothers; somtimes, and there's nobody to stop me. I like it that way.

"Hey, bro. Come check this out, there's a racoon with red eyes right here," Ricky said. I raised one eyebrow, then I got confused. But I just proceeded and went towards Ricky. He was pointing out the window. We saw a racoon, just a litte regular racoon with no bloody red eyes.

"That racoon doesn't have red eyes, idiot," I sassed. I crossed my arms, trying to get into a tough position.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you it was scared of ugly people like you!" Ricky talked back. Ricky pointed his finger at me and hit me in the chest. I yelled in pain, it hurt. But not seriously hurt, he always does that all the time. It gets annoying, and about ten ambulances a year. I really hope he didn't do that with Aunt Sherline. She was the best aunt out of all, yeah. They're all just terrible, they have no reason to not be around me. Some of them aren't busy at all even though they say they are. Pretty much, Sherline was the one who cared the most.

"EEK! Boys, come here. It's an emergency!" Aunt Sherline screamed. My eyes grew big, she hasn't said that in a long time ever since the water slide stopped when she was in it. My brother and I sprint towards the room Aunt Sherline was in, and we both gasped when we saw her.

~The Lost Travelers~

The jail was very small, not a lot of criminals are here. Mostly because of the two doofus cops that don't catch them a lot. The jail cells were small and cramped. There were two bed made out of rocks with a re-used wool sheet that made you sneeze a lot in your sleep. Then there's this toilet that half the time just gets clogged up and sometimes blows up.

"There's only one of you getting out, and that person has white hair and is small," Blubs told the prisoners. Durland and Blubs, the two sherieffs that doof around from time to time, were walking down the first floor of the prison.

"Is it, me?" A mysterious voice asked. Durland turned around to the cell that the voice came from. Durland nodded.

"You ain't getting out, ever," Durland claimed. Durland and Blubs continued down to the cell. They let out a weird troll guy with white hair, he was framed by a couple of gnomes that wanted him to get out under the bridge.

"Theeeeeank you twoooohoooo! FREEDOM!" The Troll ran towards the exit and went out. He then traveled along a gravel path in the forest. It was dusk at the time, he was scared a bit. But he's a troll, what's he afraid of? It went up the bridge and deeper into the forest, where his cabin lies waiting for him. Hopefully, nobody is in it. If someone was, then he'd kill them and rip them to shreds.

"Da, la la. Da da da la. Da da la la, la la la la. Da da da da da da da, la la la la la la la..." The Troll sang. He picked up his old bucket.

"Oh little Dupe, I missed you _so_ much!" The Troll whispered. He squeezed the bucket into his chest, hugging it like a maniac. The Troll carried along with the bucket down the pathway to his humble cabin.

"Psst, do you hear that?" I told Ricky. He bolted up and was startled by my apperance. We were trying to sleep through the night, even though it's pretty much 100% creepy in here. The lights were off, and Aunt Sherline was snoring as loud as a whale! Ricky and I got up and got our flashlights. We then turned them on. Aunt Sherline would kill us if we were up right now.

"I don't feel so good about this, Merlie," Ricky says. I could tell his voice was really rough, but frightened at the same sequence. There was a big bang, Ricky got startled and jumped.

"Shhh, we don't want to wake up Aunt Sherline," I said. We proceeded once agian. We headed into the living room slowly, we then saw a little troll with white hair out the window. I raised my eyebrows, that must be the noise. He was humming to a song of some sorts. The Troll must be in a pretty good mood at the moment. As for us, we're just wrecked with fear. This must be the troll's house. That explains the fridge photo with the little troll with black hair. It freaked us out.

"Hm... we have to hide from this dude, otherwise he'll kill us both!" Ricky whispered. I shook my head, we need to inform this guy that we're staying. It's either that or hide for the rest of our lives.

"No, we have to alert this guy. Otherwise we'll be stuck here forever!" I replied. Ricky nodded. It was our only choice. I walked towards the door, he was still out on the front yard. I was very nervous. What was I going to say?

_"Hi troll, so we're staying in your cabin for just a bit. You know," I said._

_"Oh, well. Why didn't you say so? If you would've stayed without informing me of so. Then I would've ripped you in half!" The Troll smiled._

I got out of my thoughts and heard something.

"Dude! He said he's going to rip us in shreds!" Ricky shouted. I raised my eyebrows and saw him infront of us. I screamed and ran towards Aunt Sherline who's still asleep through all of this. The Troll let out a battle cry and threw his bucket at my head.

"Yeouch!" I screamed in pain. The Troll is almost reaching to us. So I shook my head and got up. The Troll, I could tell, wasn't very pleased that we informed him that we'd stayed in his cabin.

"Come on, bro, come on!" Ricky screamed. Now Aunt Sherline woke up and saw that we were being chased by a little white haired troll. So she thought fast and opened the back door. We all made it outside and through the forest path. I caught my breath, The Troll mummered something and closed the back door.

"Woo! We got out alive, huff... huff..." Ricky panted. We all walked through the path and into the forest.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a _long_ night," I muttered.

~The Lost Travelers~


End file.
